The angel that helped
by ImAHetaliaFangirl
Summary: What will happen when an angel fell from heaven and end up helping the people of karneval?
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes slowly to a white doctors room.I turned my head and I see Gareki,Nai,Tsukumo,Yogi,Hirato,Tsukitachi,and doctor Akira.I turned my body into a sitting position."Ughh, what happened?why am I here?I asked.

"We should be the ones asking you those questions" Hirato told me."Who are you and how did you fell from the sky?" He asked.

I was fully awake when Hirato asked me that question."Well since you guys found me,my name is an angel that fell from heaven and was sent on a mission,to find circus and help them defeat kafka."

Everyone was dumbstruck to what I said.

"Your an angel?" Gareki asked.

"Yes I am,you dont have to believe me I dont care" I said."And let me guess...you guys are circus?" I asked.

"Yeah we are" Everyone said

"Why did god sent you here anyways?" Tsukitachi asked

"He sent me because heaven is worried about kafka and kafka is trying to take over the in this world, Im not going to say is a gate that leads to heaven."

"Sooo, your saying that kafka has bigger plans than taking over the world?" Tsukumo asked.

"Yes" I said.

"We have to tell the higher-ups" Akira told Hirato and Tsukitachi.

"Anyways thats the story" I said."Oh yeah, did you guys see a bag when you took me to your ship?"

"No" Nai said.

"Is this bag important?" Yogi asked.

"Oh no" I said."My bag held my death sycthe in it and if I don't have it my powers are limited and if kafka gets it my sycthe will turn black as well as my kafka gets my weapon its the end of us all" I said

Everyone had a panic expression on their face.

_Thanks for everyone reading chapter one of this story! I will post chapter 2 soon I hoped you guys liked leave reviews._


	2. Chapter 2 the invasion

"What!?" Everyone said.

"We really need to get my sycthe back" I said all calm like."Where did you guys find me?" I asked

"We found you in Toronto, Canada" Gareki said.

"Okay, we need to go there we might get a lead" I said

Everyome started leaving my and Nai walked up to me.

"Can I see your wings Arata!" Nai asked smiling at me.

I couldn't help but fangirl and hug him tightly."Aww Nai your so adorable! Of course you can see my wings!" I told him while smiling at him.

"Enough with the hugging and smiling lets take her to the training room it will be better" Gareki said as he started walking.

"Okay" Nai said.

As we were walking a guy with black hair and orange like eyes approched us."Hi Gareki, hey Na-, who is this beautiful person behind you Nai?" The guy asked.

"Her name is Arata, Jiki" Nai told him

"What is she doing here?" Jiki asked"

"You'll see just follow us" Gareki said

We finally reached the training room.I was amazed at how huge it was. I took off my leather jacket."You guys ready?" I asked anticipated.

"Yeah!" Nai said

In one swift movement my wings came out.

"Its golden feathers" Nai said full of amazement.

"Woah I did not see that coming" Jiki said

Gareki had amazement on his(beautiful) features.

I closed my wings."Sooo what did you guys think? Was it awsome?" I asked

"It was pretty awsome" Gareki agreed.

"Let me guess, your an angel?" Jiki asked me.

"Noooo, Im one of charles angels" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Hahahaha...No" Jiki joked

"How did you get your wings that color?" Nai asked

"When I was in heaven I didn't want to be a boring angel with white wings, I wanted to be a warrior angel which had golden I trained for thousands of years and here I am now a full fledged warrior." I said.

"Wow what an epic story" Gareki said, Jiki and Nai agreed.

"Still why are you here?" Jiki asked again.

"Let tsukitachi tell you why, Im too tired for this" I replied

_meanwhile..._

Hirato, Tsukitachi, and Akari were walking down the magical staircase that leads to the room where they talk to the higher-ups. They entered the room and sat at their appropriate places.

The higher-ups appeared.

"What was so important that all three of you had to call us?" One of the higher-ups said.

"We found a girl named Arata in Toronto and shes and told us that kafka had bigger plans than taking over the world, it seems they are trying to take over the angel said that god sent her to help circus defeate kafka once and for all." Hirato told them.

"Shes a what?!" Another one of the higher ups said." How do you know if she is lying or not?" The same guy said

" We saw her fell from the sky" Tsukitachi cut in.

"We want to see her ourselves" Another higher-up cut in.

"Another time not now" Akari said.

"How dare you disrepect us Akari!" One of the higher-ups said.

"Im not disrepecting you I just think shes tired from falling from the sky and all"Akari said.

"Hes right" one of the higher-ups said.

"This meeting is over we will discuss this more tomorrow" One of the higher-ups said.

_Thank you guys for reading chapter 2 I hope you enjoy :) see ya~_


End file.
